


Fear and Prayers

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fear and Prayers

Relationships were hard. No matter how long you were together, or how much in love you were. Out of every monster that you’d dealt with, none of them compared to being in a relationship. Now, add to that an archangel. Being in a relationship with an archangel was like every fear since childhood hitting at once.

You loved him, and that fed your fear. The what-ifs took over, the worries, and the worst-case scenarios. Loving Gabriel was easy. Too easy. He was sweet, caring, funny, and…flirty. He’d still flirt with you as if your relationship was brand new. However, he also naturally flirted with attractive women in general.

That led you to now- sitting in the dining room of the bunker with Sam and Dean. Your hands were wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa, tiny rainbow marshmallows floating on the top, slowly melting. When they’d taken you in as a teen, they instantly found out they were a sure-fire way to make you smile.

“Can you hide me away for a bit?” You asked softly. Up until that moment, they had no idea why you showed up at their door. Sans archangel.

Sam furrowed his brows. “From what? Or who?” He asked gently. 

You sighed, your eyes on the mug. “Gabriel.” Looking up, you could tell almost what they were thinking. “I’m just…scared.” They nodded, knowing you’d continue. “Relationships are fucking scary, love is scary- and when it’s an archangel…?”

“I can see how that would get scary.” Sam agreed. “Why do you want to hide, though? Haven’t you been together like 7 months or something?”

“Yeah.” You nodded slightly. “I just want space to sort my thoughts out. Without seeing him flirt with every attractive woman he sees. I don’t really mind the flirting- usually. It’s just really getting to me lately.”

Dean sipped his beer. “Yeah, that tends to happen after 6 months. And to him, that’s nothing.” He pointed out.

Sam shot him a look, shaking his head. “That’s just who he is. Although, I’d be upset if a woman I was seeing was like that, too.” He admitted.

“It won’t be forever, I promise.” Your eyes were pleading with them

“Of course, sweetheart.” Dean gave you a small smile. “You’re always welcome here.”

You smiled. “Thanks, Dean.”

* * *

Gabriel was going insane. There was no sign of you- anywhere. He’d always been able to find you, no matter what. He was a damn archangel! There was no way you’d just take off, and hide to leave him, right?

Sitting down on a chair in your apartment, he hung his head. His elbows were on his knees, his hands gripping his hair. He was scared that something had happened to you.

While he reached out for any little sign of you, he stayed in your apartment. He shuffled from room to room, no real goal in mind. Every morning, he’d make a pot of coffee, just in case. Every night, he would set out two wine glasses, hoping. The coffee would be dumped, and the glasses gently placed away.

* * *

It had been one week since you’d shown up at the bunker. A week of hiding away from the angel you loved. Sorting through all your feelings was so difficult. For every positive thing, your fears created four negative. It was hitting you hard. There’d been a couple nights where one of the boys would hold you while you cried. Not only were you scared of being with someone, you were scared of losing Gabriel, and you felt guilty for needing this time. You were a mess of emotions.

Just over a week and a half after you’d become their bunker guest, a case came up. Dean suggested you coming along, taking out all your emotions on the monster, and then relaxing with a drink after. You thought it actually a pretty good idea. Hopefully it helped clear your mind.

It was a fairly short drive, so you brought a book to read, knowing napping was fairly pointless. Reading was one of the few non-hunter activities that you truly enjoyed anymore. Everything in life seemed to connect with that. Sure, you had your apartment, but even that didn’t feel normal. Not with the wardings, or devil’s traps.

“Hey.” Sam snapped his fingers, jerking you away from the world of Hobbits, Mordor, and Frodo. “I know it’s a good book, but we’re here.” He teased you, making you chuckle.

Smiling, you nodded. “I’m coming, just two more sentences in this paragraph.” He gave you an understanding smile and slid out of the car. Not to long after, you’d put a bookmark in your book and got out, thankful that they’d been able to get two rooms. Both doubles, just in case. “What if you both get lucky?” You raised an eyebrow.

Dean looked like he was thinking too hard. “Let’s cross that bridge when we get there.” He shrugged.

* * *

From the research Sam did, and the interviews that you and Dean conducted, all signs pointed to witch. Dean grumbled the whole time he drove to where you believed her to be staying. About hating witches, about how gross they are, and bodily fluids.

Pulling up, you leaned forward to look out the windshield. “Is there a manual telling witches to live in places like this?” You mused. “It’s like the stereotypical witch abode.” Pointing to the top window, the one for the attic, you went on. “Broken attic window? Shingles that have fallen off? A few boards on the windows? It’s horror movie 101.”

“Let’s discuss the living conditions of witches after we gank her.” Sam smirked.

You smiled at him. “You better.” You teased.

Dean laughed. “Nerds.”

* * *

“Shit.” You breathed, damn near falling down the last few steps. The three of you had been split up. It was like a maze in the house- as if she had been able to alter it while you were there. Running down a hallway, you landed on your back when a wall appeared. “Ow.” You groaned, trying to catch your breath. Your back was in pain, and it was radiating around the sides of your ribs.

Hearing something coming from the way you’d just run from, you slowly craned your neck to look. You couldn’t see anything, but that meant absolutely nothing.

You were shaking as you snapped your eyes shut. “GABE!” You cried out, your mind calling out for him, over and over. Funny how nearing death makes it clear what you want. A scream ripped from your throat as something ripped into your shoulder, but was gone a moment later.

“Oh, sweetcheeks.” Gabe’s heart broke as he saw you sobbing, your shirt and shoulder all bloody. Kneeling, he healed your wound and pulled you close. “Let’s get rid of her, and then we need to talk.” He kissed your temple. “Stay. Here.”

Nodding, you wiped your cheek. “I will.” You said softly.

With a snap, he was gone, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Which you’d had enough time with as far as you were concerned.

* * *

You gave each of the boys a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, guys.” You told them.

“Anytime you need to get away from the Trickster, you know where to go.” Dean told you with a small smile.

Sam nodded. “Be safe.” It was more of a habit than anything at this point.

“I should say that to you two…” You chuckled. “Bye.” With a small wave, you laced your fingers with Gabe’s, and he snapped you back to your apartment. “I owe you a major apology.” You told him, looking down at your hands as you flopped on the couch.

Gabe crouched in front of you, his hands on your knees. “You have no idea how scared I’ve been.” He admitted. “I’ve been here the whole time. Making you coffee, and getting out wine glasses every night. Just hoping you’d walk back through that door. What happened?”

Sniffing, you looked at him. “I was an idiot.” You chuckled lightly, wiping your cheek. “I got scared.” You breathed, hating that.

“ _Scared_?”

You nodded. “Relationships are hard. Relationships as a hunter are even harder. Add in that you’re an archangel…” Sighing, you hated how this made you sound. “I don’t mind seeing you flirt- that’s just how you are. But, sometimes I get scared. That you’ll find someone better. Prettier, no hunting scars…”

He cupped your cheeks and gave you a loving smile. “Not gonna happen.” Your eyes were on his. “I’m like a kid in a country of candy. Why would I trade that in for a handful?”

The way he said it made you laugh. “Dork.” You teased.

Snapping his fingers, he handed you a chocolate flower. “For my lady.”


End file.
